


The Dragon Tamer and the Nymph

by Katalina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/pseuds/Katalina_Riddle
Summary: Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks were best friends, but then he left. Now he's back, but things have changed. A lot. After the final battle, they have a lot to talk about...but after tragedy strikes, where do they go from here?





	The Dragon Tamer and the Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaarina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a Drabble, but quickly turned into an OS...I got invested!
> 
> Huge thanks to my forever twin, beta and motivator KR...you rock Twinnie!
> 
> These characters and some of the plot lines are the product and property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury and no profit is being made. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

_ He had left. _ After a pact they had made that neither of them would leave, he had left. Romania, the land of Dracula and dragons. Charlie had found his calling; and it wasn’t with her. Dragons were his life, and she couldn’t deny him. “It’ll be ok, Nymph,” he had whispered into her hair as they were saying goodbye, “I’ll come back and visit. You can come and see me. We’ll work it out.” 

But it had never happened. Neither of them had visited the other, except for one awkward exchange at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Two best friends, two soulmates...and now they were practically strangers.

Charlie thought of Tonks often with bittersweet emotions. He had loved her at school, but never found the courage to tell her; and then he had found his love for dragons, by which point it was too late. He had heard about her marriage to Remus Lupin and felt a pang in his chest; that could have been him.

Then, he had heard about the baby. Little Teddy. And again, his chest tightened and his breath caught in his throat. That could have been him. But it wasn’t. Still, she was happy, so he couldn’t be anything but happy for her.  _ His Nymph. _

                                  OoO

Exhausted, bruised, hair awry and covered in dirt and blood, Charlie Weasley stared around the Great Hall, now filled with a dreadful silence. Rubble filled the Hall, which was now lined with the bodies of the brave warriors who had fought to defend the school and it’s students. Tears came to his eyes as he realised the enormity of what had just happened.

He saw his own family huddled together crying in relief and joy that everyone was alright.  _ And then he saw her _ . She was lying across the body of her husband. His eyes were wide and his chest torn. However he had died, he hadn’t seen it coming. And now Remus was gone.

Charlie turned his attention to Tonks. She was sprawled protectively over Remus’ body, limp and spasming with grief. Great heaving sobs wracked her body, and she was struggling to breathe. She felt strong arms lift her up, but she wanted to stay with Remus. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, wailing in unintelligible grief. She fought her rescuer, battering her fists on his chest, wrestling against his strong arms, flailing blindly through her tears. And then she heard his voice.

“Nymph.” Only one person had ever called her that. For one second she fell still.

“Ch...Charlie?” She looked up and saw the red unkempt hair, the brilliant eyes and the spattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. “Re..Remus...he...he’s…” she couldn’t finish her sentence as her voice crumbled.

Charlie pulled her close to him, and she buried her face in his shoulder. “I know Nymph. I know.  _ I’m so sorry, _ ” he whispered. And they stood there in that position for what seemed like an age as she wept in his arms. “Let’s get some air,” Charlie said as he put her at arm’s length. “You need some fresh air.” She didn’t argue, and he led her by the hand to the Astronomy Tower.

They sat side by side in silence, looking out over the Black Lake from the very heights of Hogwarts. Tonks spoke first, just one word. “Teddy.” Charlie placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“Nymph, Teddy will be fine. Children are resilient. He will grow up knowing that his father was a brave warrior. He will grow up being proud of his father, and that, at least, should be a comfort.” The ghost of a smile appeared on Tonks’ face.

“Charlie Weasley. You always were an optimist,” she whispered.

The smile disappeared very soon after. “But Charlie...I don’t know how to do this on my own...raising a child. I don’t know what to do. Help me Charlie,” she cried in desperation, and clung to her best friend.

Charlie knew immediately there and then that he would do anything for this woman, and for her helpless child. He wouldn’t rush her. He would let her grieve. But then he would tell her how he had felt all these years. For now, it was enough just to comfort her.

“I’m going to stay, Nymph. I’m going to stay with you, do you hear me?” Tears began to fall down his cheeks. “I should have stayed the whole time. I should have stayed. I swore I would stay, and then I left. Nymph, I am so so  _ so sorry _ .”

Tonks looked up at him and put a hand to his cheek, wiping away his tears with her gentle touch. “I never blamed you Charlie. I never expected you to give up your dreams for me. I just wanted you to be happy.”

Charlie smiled at her. “I know you never expected me to, Nymph, but I should have stayed. I’m staying now. I’m coming home.”

“But Charlie, your dragons!” Tonks cried, waiting half in hope, half in desperation for his reply.

“The dragons will survive perfectly well without me...and I shall learn to survive perfectly well without them. You are more important to me...and I’m just sorry it’s taken me so long to realise it, Nymph.”

And for the next few hours, they sat there, in the open air of the Astronomy Tower, holding and comforting each other in their own little world, reminiscing days gone by and planning for a future. She wasn’t his yet; but one day she would be. When they were both ready, Tonks would have Charlie, and Charlie would have his Nymph.  _ And that was enough. _


End file.
